The Worst Patient Ever
by neo91
Summary: He was injured while training and she, the head nurse now, takes him as a personal patient. What will she do when he starts becoming restless about not doing anything? Characters a little OOC but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. SasukeXSakura
1. fixing up Sasuke

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own anything.

A/N- wow. Another Sakura fic… Well, at least this time it is a pairing that I don't think I've tried. Whoohoo!

Sakura- Man you're starting to make me feel like a whore.

Me- Quit complaining! They're all really hot guys!

Sakura- Good point… ok! Go on!

Me- (rolls eyes) Here ya go.

The Worst Patient Ever: chapter 1 

"I DON'T WANT YOUR GOD DAMN HELP! I DON'T NEED IT!"

Sakura jumped up off her sleeping spot on the faculty couch.

"What the hell is going on!" she demanded, flinging the door to the faculty room open.

There, in the hall, Sasuke was standing, being held up by two masked ANBU men.

"FUCK OFF YOU…." He trailed off when he saw her standing in the door, "Sakura? Is that you?"

She smiled. "You can leave now," she said to the ANBU men, "If you have to stay because of him you're welcome to stay." She had been smiling but there was a warning tone in her voice. Everyone knew not to mess with her.

They nodded and started for the door. She turned and watched as they left.

When she turned back to Sasuke she saw him trying to make his way toward the door.

"Oh no you don't," she said, a quick jutsu and everything except his face, vocal cords, heart and lungs froze in place

"Now, now, Sasuke. I can't have you running off," she said, still smiling.

"Let me go," he ordered, "I don't need anybodies help."

The smile dropped as she assessed his wounds. His face was covered in small cuts, his right leg had a very deep gash in it which had blood running freely down his leg and both legs were covered in smaller cuts in them, his arms were in the same condition as his legs, and the worst of it all was his hands, the right one had a long metal needle piercing it and the left looked as if the index finger was cut to the bone.

"You aren't going anywhere until you heal and I think the finger will have to heal on it's own," she frowned.

"What? But that'll take at least a month!" he exclaimed.

She walked over to him and let the jutsu drop. "Don't run or I'll have to restrain you," she warned.

She slowly began to walk towards the closest room, not even bothering to help him.

Sasuke slowly followed. When they were in the room with the door closed he climbed onto the bed and lied down, watching her every move.

So quickly he couldn't even discern what she did, Sakura did another jutsu. Her hands began to glow an eerie green.

"Now hold still or else they might not heal right," she ordered.

In several minutes she had his arms, legs, and face healed, but not he hands.

"Ok," she said, weariness evident in her voice, "I gotta get that needle out, but I need to know something. Who were you fighting, why, and is there any possibility that the needle is poisoned?"

Sasuke scowled. "No one you know, training, and no way."

She could feel her eyes drooping. "God dammit Sasuke! I need you to cooperate with me! It's either me or the other nurses and I remember a hand wound that one of them healed before; it was excruciating pain and it only got half healed. The man couldn't use his hand for a whole year. I'm sure you don't want to be out of commission for a year when it can only be at least a month."

He glared at her. "You've changed. His name's Nejimi Haru. He was testing out a new device he had made and things got out of hand. Any chance of poison? Yea right. Haru's a friend, he wouldn't do that."

She nodded. "Good. I'll heal the wound on the right hand but the left index finger is going to have to heal on it's own."

She then silenced Sasuke's protests by pulling out the long needle from his hand.

"FUCK!" he yelled out in pain.

A small pool of blood began filling in the palm of his hand and was also pooling on the floor.

"Dammit! You hit an artery. It's a good thing they brought you here. You would have bled out and, if not treated soon, died."

"Just heal the damn thing," he said through clenched teeth.

She snorted at being ordered but quickly complied, seeing that being her usual stubborn self would only harm the patient.

After that she tightly wrapped the finger which had still been bleeding.

When it was all done she walked towards the door, shoulders sagging from her exertion.

"Rest Sasuke. You'll need it. I'll send someone in with food when you wake up," she said tiredly.

"Wait, what about you," he asked, sitting up carefully as to not hit his finger.

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Don't worry about me. I have a spot in the faculty lounge."

Then she left him to sit on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Authoress Note

Authoress note-

Well I'm sorry to all of my faithful reviewers. My computer got some virus and I lost everything. All my soon to be update stories, all my new stories…T.T It makes me sad but I don't know how long it will be till I get another computer to start again. (The old one is Kaput… the virus completely destroyed everything… ) I might be able to try on my grandparents computer but after I got a virus on mine my grandpa is kinda picky about were I go online… I hope you'll all bear with me and let's all hope I get to type some more soon… It's driving me insane to not update my stories when I have all of these ideas in my head…T.T

Neo91


End file.
